gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Rage 3
The sequel to Primal Rage 2, Primal Rage 3 is available for PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, and Xbox 360 consoles Though the game actually takes place after the first game, the game would rather take its own storyline after Primal Rage 2 (which was cancelled, but planned to be released 1996-1997). There are a grand total of 30 fighters, instead of the original 7 characters (the mains). Game modes List of characters The Virtuous Beasts *Armadon *Sauron *Blizzard *Talon The Destructive Beasts *Chaos *Diablo *Vertigo *Omega (new character!) The Demon Beasts (new team!) *Infernos (new character!) *Nerum (new character!) *Abyss (new character!) *Ghost (new character!; Wii only) The Water Beasts (new team!) *Aquos (new character!) *Neptune (new character!) *Unknown (new character!) *Neo (new character!; Wii only) The Fire Beasts (new team!) *Daemon (new character!) *Genesis (new character!) *Orion (new character!) *Demon Chaos (new character!) The Honored Beasts (new team!) *Wyvern (new character!) *Hydrax (new character!) *Umbrerex (new character!) *Epsilon (new character!) The Emotionless Beasts (new team!) *Cannibalium (new character!) *Novas (new character!) *Blackheart (new character!) *Ruin (new character!) The Lords of Destruction (New characters!!) *Belphegor (new character!; sub-boss 1) *Slash Fang (sub-boss 2) *Necrosan (sub-boss 3) *Yamata no Orochi (new character!; final boss) Byography ESRB Rating This is the first Primal Rage game to be rated 'M' for Mature, since the first game had too much controversy being rated 'T' for Teen. Another reason to be a Mature-rated game is that the game goes deeper into the storyline, and is much darker and more gruesome. The only thing toned down was the fighting, which no longer shows graphic scenes of violence (the kind of graphic content removed is Chaos's fatality, Golden Shower, which was replaced with a more common fatality, "Flesh Ripper"). Its fighting style is actually reminiscent of Marvel vs. Capcom (because of the newer Tag-Team fighting mechanics) and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (having both similar graphics, the use of Aerial Combos, and the ability to execute a number of fatalities in a row). Voice Cast According to Jaffe, Primal Rage 3 now has characters being able to speak during gameplay, and during the robust story mode. It is similar to Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm in some ways, but primarily Twisted Metal: Black. There are Japanese voice-overs, also! *Blizzard - Josh Keaton/Showtaro Morikubo *Talon - Paul Dobson/Takashi Hikida *Armadon - Patrick Seitz/Kenta Miyake *Sauron - Tom Choi/Isshin Chiba *Chaos - Fred Tatasciore/Joji Nakata *Diablo - J.S. Gilbert (coincidentally, Diablos' voice is also the announcer of the game during main menu, and in gameplay)/Kazuya Nakai *Vertigo - Wendee Lee/Rie Tanaka *Omega - Phil LaMarr/Junichi Suwabe *Inferno - Benjamin Diskin/Mitsuo Iwata *Nero - Steven Jay Blum/Ryotaro Okiayu *Abyss - Rick D. Wasserman/Wataru Takagi *Ghost - Veronica Taylor/Kana Asumi *Aquos - Laura Bailey/Motoki Takagi *Neptune - Gideon Emery/Kazuhiko Inoue *Unknown - Mike Erwin/Takashi Kondo *Neo - Nolan North/Tetsuya Kakihara *Daemon - Bob Carter/Toru Okawa *Genesis - Lawrence Bayne/Yuji Ueda *Orion - Tara Strong/Chie Nakamura *Demon Chaos - Fred Tatasciore/Joji Nakata *Wyvern - Crispin Freeman/Kunihiro Kawamoto *Hydra - Dan Gilvezan/Kosei Hirota *Umbrerex - Kevin Michael Richardson/Ryuzaburo Otomo *Epsilon - Michael T. Weiss/Sho Hayami *Cannibal - David Sobolov/Toshiyuki Morikawa *Nova - Michelle Ruff/Misato Fukuen *Blackheart - Jonathan Adams/Fumihiko Tachiki *Ruin - Richard Epcar/Tomokazu Seki *Belphegor - Dana Lyn Baron/Kanako Tojo *Slash Fang - Richard McGonagle/Yasunori Matsutani *Necrosan - Tom Kane/Akio Ohtsuka *Yamata no Orochi - Jamieson Price/Norio Wakamoto Other information *Rating: ESRB - M for Mature, PEGI - 18+, CERO - D, ACB: MA15+ *Platform: 1-2 Player Fighting (1-12 Player Fighting via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, Xbox Live, or PlayStation Network) *Publisher: Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *Developer: Ninja Theory *Engine: Unreal Engine 3 Trivia *Primal Rage 3 is titled as Primal Rage II in Europe. }} Category:Fighting Category:Prehistory Category:Primal Rage Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Wii Games Category:Atari